She just wept
by Launya
Summary: Sequel to watch over you. Caleb/Willow


She just wept

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I claim to own the Covenant nor Btvs. Warning dark Caleb. part 2 of watch over you. Song belongs to starsailor she just wept. I dont own the song.

When I first met her, I knew it was going to be hard for us to be together. Hell, I even had to fight off Reid and Tyler just to get her. Pogue said he was staying out of it, but I saw the anger and the betrayal in his eyes when I told them about me and her. _"Fuck you! What makes think that you get to have her?! Just because you ascended first and have extra power doesn't mean that you get to have her!_ Reid and Tyler both yelled at me. Pogue just walked away from us. _"Shut up! LoOK, for me it's and only her! If I have to fight you and do whatever in power to have then I will. You try to fight me or interfere then I'll deal with you."_ I told them. In my 18 years alive, I've NEVER talked like that to nobody, not even to my brothers. They shut up at once, but just gave me one look and walked away. Now that I told them what I was going to do, telling Willow was another matter. Either way, we are going to be together. She's mine, she just needs to realize that. I'll help her realize that.

_She just wept_

_Like I could not ignore_

_How can I act_

_When my heart's on the floor?_

_She just wept_

_'Til her eyes became sore_

_I knew who she was_

_But I don't anymore_

Talking to her was hard. Hell even just trying to find her was hard, it's like she knew when I was coming and she would go the other way and hide from me. Maybe she's just shy and nervous. She wouldn't hide and run from me because she doesn't like me or anything would she?No she wouldn't do that, she knows that we belong together, she just doesn't understand it yet. Yeah that's what's bothering her. She's just scared because she's been alone for so long and doesn't know how to act, after all her parents are dead. How do I know that, well I had to know all about her so I broke into the school building and looked into her file. When we start talking I'll show her that I won't leave her. I promise that I'll be there for her forever.

_She just cried_

_To the ruins of time_

_That kept us apart_

_We were doing just fine_

3 months, it took 3 months to get where we are at. Together. Caleb Ian Denveres and Willow Ann Giles together. There are some days that I find it hard to believe that we are together. The guys are still around, but not really. Pogue won't look me in the eyes anymore and spends all his time with Kate. Tyler can't stand to be in the same room with, unless Willow is in the room then he stays and just moons over her. Reid doesn't even talk to me unless Willow is around other then that nothing at all. I've been honest with Willow since the beginning. I told her about the Covenant, about my "brothers," my father, about Chase. About everything. She told me about her, but not much. _"Caleb, I really don't know how I have this power. Even if I did, it's _ complicated_."_ She told me after waking up crying in her sleep. _"What's wrong Willow? _I asked her when I was in her room watching her sleep. _Just a nightmare. I keep having these dreams and keep seeing these flashes. They make no sense at all, I just want them to stop! Can make them stop Caleb?! Please make them stop. Please, please, please! I don't want these flashes anymore! Just make them stop._" She broke down crying and begging me. It hurt cause I just didn't know how to help her.

_She just wept_

_She was put to the test_

_Those that she loved_

_She had learned to detest_

Night after night she kept waking up crying and shaking and I couldn't do anything. It hurt so much. I wanted to help, no I needed to help my love. _"Willow? It's OK, I'm here/ Ssh, I've got you.I won't let anything happen to you. I've got you._ holding her in my arms slowly rocking her back and forth. _"Can't you make it stop?"_ she begged me. I want to. Hell I tried the first time, but it's like she has a shield around her to prevent anything to happen to her. It was then and there that I realized that even though she's more powerful then all of us combined, she was completely helpless. She couldn't use her power because even she didn't know how to use her power.

_Daddy I've got nothing left_

_My life is good_

_My love's a mess_

_Daddy I've got nothing left_

_What can I do that's_

_for the best?_

So here I am, in the family cemetery talking to my father's grave trying to find answers. _"Dad, I just don't know what to do. I feel so lost. She keeps on waking up crying and there's nothing I can do. I finally have everything in my life. I finally happy with my life and the only person that I love is falling apart. It hurts, it's hurts so fucking bad that I can't do anything for her."_ as if on cue it started to rain. It's been raining a lot lately. When I was little, I use to think it rained because angels were crying. I don't believe that now, it's just _one _angel crying. _My_ angel crying.

_Daddy I've got nothing left_

_My life is good_

_My love's a mess_

_Daddy I've got nothing left_

_What can I do that's_

_for the best?_

Getting back into my car and driving back to my angel I can't help but wonder if she's awake. It's raining right now so she must be awake. "Wilow? Are you awake?" I called out to her. Hearing her sniffle and a muffled yes I walked to her room. Looking at her, she's still my angel. Even with her red puffy eyes and runny nose she's the most beautiful women ever in the world. Hell, the most amazing creature in my existence. "_Caleb?" _Yes? _"Hold me, make me forget. Please?" _I always will. Grabbing her face I kissed her. I kissed her slowly, then I kissed her hard and slowly put her down on her bed. _I love you_. I whispered to her and spent the rest of the night making her cry out in pleasure instead of pain.


End file.
